Savage Opress
Savage Opress was a Dathomirian Zabrak Nightbrother who became a Sith Lord alongside his younger brother, Darth Maul, during the Clone Wars. Originally a tribal leader on Dathomir, Opress was handpicked by the Nightsister Asajj Ventress to become her 'mate' and servant following her grueling tests of Selection, as part of her bid for revenge on her former Master, the Sith Lord Count Dooku. In accordance with their plot against Dooku, Mother Talzin and her Nightsister witches employed their dark magic to grant Opress fearsome abilities, placing him under their control. After murdering his beloved brother Feral in a display of loyalty to Ventress, Opress entered the Clone Wars as a Dark Acolyte, serving as an enforcer in Dooku's Confederacy of Independent Systems. He executed missions against the Galactic Republic at Devaron's Temple of Eedit and on Affa, slaying his first Jedi, Halsey and Knox, in the former campaign. Opress soon became a Sith apprentice to Dooku, who intended to use his new acolyte to overthrow his own Master, Darth Sidious, and claim control of the galaxy. While Opress was subjected to brutal Sith training under Dooku's charge, Ventress prepared to pit the monstrous Nightbrother against Dooku. Yet when Ventress's plans for revenge culminated at Toydaria, she and her ex-Master found that neither of them could contain Opress's impulsive nature and rage. In what became a three-way lightsaber duel, Opress overcame Ventress's spell of control and also terminated his service to Dooku, further battling his way through Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker and Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi before escaping to Dathomir. After learning from Talzin of his kinship to DarthMaul, Opress rescued his weakened brother from the depths of Lotho Minor and brought him home to Dathomir, where Talzin restored his mind and body. Opress then became involved with Maul's pursuit of vengeance on Kenobi, who had cut him in half over a decade ago on Naboo. Although Kenobi escaped from them with the aid of Asajj Ventress during a confrontation at Raydonia, Opress and Maul continued their plans for revenge and galactic domination, turning to the criminal underworld to achieve their needs. By 20 BBY, Opress and Maul cut a swath through the Outer Rim Territories, battling through all civilians, bounty hunters, and Jedi Knights who stood in their way. The Jedi High Council sent task forces to hunt them down on Pleem's Nexus and Moorjhone, with Kenobi always among the contenders. As part of Maul's plans, Opress became a Sith Lord, but he was forced to become the apprentice—submitting to his brother, the Master—in accordance with the Rule of Two. While attempting to recruit Weequay pirates into their service on Florrum, Opress killed Jedi Master Adi Gallia, though he soon thereafter lost his left arm to Kenobi's blade. Kenobi then chased Opress and Maul off Florrum, destroying their ship and leaving them stranded until they were discovered by members of the Death Watch, a group of Mandalorian warriors led by Pre Vizsla. Opress, Maul, the Mandalorians, and various criminal groups in the galaxy formed an alliance to overthrow the pacifist rulers of the planet Mandalore, though after the operation ended successfully, Viszla and his men arrested Opress and Maul. After breaking free from prison with Mandalore's incarcerated Prime Minister, Almec, Opress and his brother seized control of Mandalore from Viszla and his allies. Their rule of Mandalore, however, attracted unwanted attention from Maul's former Master, Darth Sidious, who saw the power of the two Sith brothers as a threat to the dominance of his Sith Order. Sidious traveled to Mandalore and confronted the two brothers, fatally impaling Opress, who in his dying breath expressed regret for never having been Maul's equal. Gallery Savage Opress HD.png SidiousVsMaulSavage-TL.png Star-wars-the-clone-wars-20110105092818620-000.jpg Clone-wars-darth-maul-season-5.jpg SavageOpressSpear-SWE.png|Savage spear darth-savage.jpg|Savage oppress Savage_Opress_missing_horn.png Category:Characters Category:Dathomorians Category:Sith